I'm No Snitch
by Kirinenko
Summary: El Segundo Barco hace un aterrizaje de emergencia en Karasuna cuando uno de los motores necesita mantenimiento inmediato. Gareki recibe permiso para ir al hospital y comprobar el estado del abuelo de Tsubame. Sin embargo, de camino, se encuentra con un antiguo complice no muy contento de sus días de ladrón. Aparece Yogi para salvar el día. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Salt-the-Catgirl

ID: 239962

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nai miró hacia afuera por la ventana. En la distancia, podía ver la ciudad de Karasuna acercándose lentamente a su visión. Karasuna era el lugar en donde Nai y Gareki se habían encontrado por primera vez, había sido el hogar de la infancia de Gareki, ya que el pelinegro tenía quince años, habían sido ocho años ya. Más allá de las fronteras de la ciudad estaba el bosque Niji, donde Nai y Karoku habían vivido. A pesar de que no entendía plenamente el significado de la palabra, el pequeño Niji sentía nostalgia al ver la ciudad entrar en su visión.

Yogi, Tsukumo, Nai y Gareki habían vuelto hace algún tiempo para la fiesta de Yanari, y el Segundo Barco de Circus estaba ahora en camino a llevar de vuelta a Gareki a Kuronomei para que pudiera volver a inscribirse en cualquier curso en el que aún pudiese tomar parte con el fin de convertirse en un miembro oficial de la tripulación de la nave.

Hace algún tiempo, el Barco había sido atacado por un Varuga excesivamente celoso, ambicioso y bestial en mitad del aire. Mientras que el Capitán Hirato había visto a la criatura perdida demasiado insignificante para reportarlo inmediatamente a la sede, de todos modos se aseguró obedientemente de que fuese escrito en su diario de Capitán. También se aseguró de que cada miembro de la tripulación hiciera un breve informe de ello también, habría una investigación de la sede después.

El Barco había obtenido muy poco daño por el Varuga volador durante la breve escaramuza, pero el monstruo había dado algunos golpes importantes que habían pasado temporalmente desapercibidos. Sin embargo, mientras que la ciudad de Karasuna aparecía a la vista, Hirato empezó a darse cuenta de que su Barco no estaba volando tan bien como debería.

"Oveja" llamó a una de las ovejas negras robóticas del Barco "Un diagnóstico de nuestra situación actual, ¿por favor?" la oveja asintió y los cuernos a un lado de su cabeza zumbaron y giraron mientras procesaba la respuesta.

"Gareki, estamos aterrizando" dijo Nai, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

Gareki miró hacia afuera, abriendo los ojos ampliamente mientras veía donde estaban aterrizando. Sin una palabra, salió de la habitación y fue a buscar a Hirato "Hey, ¿cuatro ojos?" llamó Gareki cuando se encontró con el Capitán en mitad del pasillo "¿Por qué estamos aterrizando en Karasuna?"

Hirato suspiró con tranquilidad, y miró al adolescente con una sonrisa paciente mientras se giraba a mirar al muchacho "Uno de nuestros motores sufrió un golpe directo durante ese último encuentro" explicó "El daño no se notó al principio, pero ha empeorado con el tiempo durante el vuelo. La Oveja insistió en que debíamos hacer un aterrizado de emergencia y reparar el motor mientras no está en uso o quizás no lleguemos siquiera a la Torre de Investigación, y mucho menos a Kuronomei"

Hirato se dio cuenta de una ligera emoción en los ojos de Gareki. La mecánica era una de las especialidades del chico "¿Necesitan ayuda para arreglarlo?" preguntó Gareki, sin que le importase por el momento cuán esperanzador podría sonar.

Hirato intentó forzar una risa. Se acercó y dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Gareki "Gracias por preguntar, Gareki, pero creo que las Ovejas tienen el asunto bajo control. Además, dudo que mis superiores lo agradezcan si un estudiante se mete en el interior de los motores. Cosas de la seguridad y otros sin sentido, ¿entiendes?" Si fuese por Hirato, dejaría con mucho gusto que el chico probase suerte con las reparaciones. De hecho, tenía plena confianza en que Gareki probablemente arreglaría los motores por sí mismo más rápido que el pequeño rebaño de ovejas "Sin embargo, entiendo que te aburres cuando estamos parados durante mucho tiempo" dijo el Capitán, pensativo "Así que te diré esto, ¿por qué no llevas a Yogi contigo a la ciudad y visitas al abuelo de Tsubame-chan en el hospital?"

Gareki metió las manos en los bolsillos "¿DE VERDAD tengo que llevar a ese idiota conmigo?" preguntó con desánimo "No me importaría ir a la ciudad, y tengo curiosidad de saber cómo está el Abuelo. Pero, si es todo lo mismo, preferiría tener un poco de tiempo para mí"

Hirato rio "Muy bien" admitió "Te daré permiso para ir a la ciudad solo. Pero no me culpes si Nai y Yogi van a buscarte por su cuenta. Ambos están bastante unidos a ti, después de todo"

Gareki apartó la mirada e intentó no sonrojarse "Algunas veces creo que están demasiado apegados" se quejó.

Hirato sonrió "Solo vuelve para la puesta de sol, y NO te metas en problemas que me fuercen a ir a buscarte por mí mismo"

Gareki escondió una sonrisa. Era buena saber que a alguien le importaba "No tienes que preocuparte por mí" le aseguró al capitán mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia la salida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gareki disfrutó de pasar tiempo a solas en la ciudad. Su primera parada fue en el hospital para ver al abuelo de Tsubame. El anciano despertó durante un breve momento y habló con el chico, antes de caer de nuevo dormido. Gareki tuvo tiempo suficiente para asegurarle al hombre que Tsubame y él estuvieron bien durante ese breve período de tiempo.

Cuando salió del hospital, Gareki decidió hacer una parada para comer algo. No lo admitiría, pero tanto como disfrutó del tiempo a solas, por primera vez en su vida, realmente se encontraba sintiéndose un poco solo sin Nai y Yogi con él. Quizás eso fue lo que causó el impulso de pasarse por una tienda de regalos. Sabiendo que Nai, Yogi y Tsukumo le extrañarían cuando volviese a clases, y como un sutil 'Gracias' por los regalos que le habían dado la primera vez que fue, cogió unos pocos objetos pequeños que pensó que serían perfectos para que le recordasen. El único problema estaba en intentar descubrir cómo dárselos sin admitir sus intenciones "Quizás pueda hacer que las ovejas simplemente los cuelen en las habitaciones de Tsukumo y Gareki, y dejen el de Nai en su almohada antes de irme" pensaba para sí mismo mientras salía de la tienda. Gareki miró alrededor. Estaba oscureciendo "Hora de volver, supongo" suspiró en voz alta mientras ajustaba el cuello de su chaqueta alrededor del cuello.

"¡HEY!" llamó una voz mientras giraba la esquina. La voz sonaba familiar y atrajo la atención de Gareki rápidamente. Se detuvo y miró por encima del hombro mientras un grupo de tres adolescentes se acercaban a él.

"¿Hola?" respondió, volviéndose hacia ellos. Les reconoció como Doro Bou, Liúm Ang y Touzoku Suri, algunos de sus cómplices de la noche en que asaltaron la mansión de la Señora Mina y conoció a Nai "Así que algunos consiguieron salir con vida, después de todo, ¿eh?" pensó para sí mismo. Dio un paso hacia atrás mientras se acercaban "¡Maldición!" pensó "No puedo dejarles saber que estoy relacionado con Circus ahora. Genial, y yo sin mi pistola en caso de que algo vaya mal. ¡Maldito cuatro ojos!" Gareki intentó permanecer calmado. Se suponía que era un maestro en ocultar sus emociones, después de todo "¿Lograron salir de casa de Mine-sama con vida?" preguntó con calma "Pensé que era el único. Es bueno saber que lo conseguisteis, pero… Lo siento, pero no voy a tomar más trabajos por el momento"

"¡No nos digas esa mierda!" gruñó uno de los chicos, Doro, arremetiendo contra Gareki.

Gareki dio un paso a un lado y esquivó el ataque del chico, enviándolo a trastabillar por el callejón tras él. Mantuvo la calma por fuera, pero ya estaba intentando calcular la manera de salir de esto sin violencia. Le había prometido a Hirato esquivar los problemas, después de todo "Bueno, me alegro de veros, también" dijo tranquila aunque curiosamente.

"¿Cuál es la razón, Gareki-kun?" preguntó el segundo chico, Liúm "¡Si hubiésemos sabido que eras un soplón, nunca te habríamos llevado a ese trabajo!"

Gareki parpadeó. ¿Soplón? "¿DISCULPA?" preguntó.

"Hemos oído que te recogieron los de Circus poco tiempo después de que la casa de Mine-sama volase por los aires" dijo Touzoku, el tercero "De repente, mucha gente que había trabajado contigo en el pasado fueron cogidas por Circus y la Fuerza de Seguridad de aquí de la ciudad"

"¿Y crees que os he delatado?" preguntó Gareki, sus ojos sin expresión pero claramente molesto "Diablos, cuando me quitaron mi pistola y mi móvil" pensó "¿Ellos…? ¡MALDITO CUATRO OJOS!"

"¿Quién más podría haberlo hecho?" preguntó Doro.

Gareki miró por encima de su hombro, dándose cuenta de que los tres le habían rodeado y eran más en número "¡No soy un chivato!" les aseguró.

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás de vuelta en las calles de Karasuna?" preguntó Liúm "Si no diste los nombres de antiguos cómplices, ¿qué trato hiciste para que te dejasen libre?"

"Repito, ¡no soy un chivato!" insistió Gareki "¡Aunque me quitaron el móvil! ¿Quizás solo están registrando todos mis contactos y cogieron a las personas con registros más antiguos?"

"Cogieron también a unos pocos chicos que no tenían registros anteriores contigo" dijo Touzoku "No nos lo tragamos"

Los tres se agolparon alrededor de Gareki, empujándole contra la pared "¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que venga a por nosotros?" gruñó Doro "¿Ya nos has señalado con el dedo?"

"Os lo estoy diciendo, yo…" empezó a objetar Gareki una vez más.

Fue cortar y dejó salir un gemido dolorido cuando Doro le dio un puñetazo en el pecho, haciendo que se inclinase "Como dije, no nos lo creemos" gruñó Doro "Ahora, ¿saben que estábamos contigo cuando la mansión de Mine fue destruida?"

"No les he dicho nada" jadeó Gareki, tratando doblemente de recuperar la respiración.

"¡¿Gareki-kun?!" una voz preocupada, conocida y escandalosa le llamó.

Los ojos de Gareki se abrieron ampliamente durante un momento mientras registraba a quién pertenecía la voz. Sus ojos azules se volvieron hacia arriba "¿Yogi? Maldición, eso es todo lo que necesito" pensó. Se suponía que los civiles estaban fuera de la jurisdicción de Circus. Hasta que Yogi fuese amenazado por los otros, no podría hacer ningún movimiento contra esos tres.

"¿Quién diablos es esta niño bonito?" preguntó Doro "¿Tu nuevo compañero?"

"No es nadie especial" respondió Gareki "Solo alguien que conozco, ignoradle"

Yogi frunció el ceño al grupo de chicos. Era raro ver al rubio fruncir el ceño, y aún más raro que esos ojos violetas estuviesen tan llenos de ira. Yogi tendió una de sus manos y en sus espadas empezó a formarse en ella "No quiero pelear, pero si no dejáis ir a Gareki-kun, en este instante, una pelea es exactamente lo que vais a conseguir"

"¡Yogi, no!" farfulló Gareki "¡Son civiles, no puedes!"

El Segundo Teniente del Segundo Barco dudó cuando escuchó esto, su arma dejando de formarse "¿Yogi?" preguntó Doro alzando una ceja "¡Que nombre tan estúpido!" miró a Liúm y apuntó con su cabeza en dirección a Yogi. Liúm asintió. Entonces miró a Touzoku "Cógele" Touzoku asintió.

Los dos primeros chicos volvieron su atención hacia Yogi "No te metas en esto, Rubito" dijo Liúm "Esto no es asunto tuyo"

Yogi se mantuvo firme. Si se veía obligado a luchar, tendría que contener sus poderes, de lo contrario podría dañar seriamente a esos chicos "Dejadle en paz" dijo Gareki "Como dijiste, esto no tiene nada que ver con él, así que no tiene sentido que lo involucréis"

"Gareki-kun, ¿estás bien?" preguntó el rubio.

"Nadie especial, ¿eh?" se rio Touzoku.

Doro lanzó un puñetazo, solamente para encontrarse a sí mismo yendo contra el puño de Liúm al agacharse Yogi. Ese golpe era todo lo que necesitaba para meterse, ahora podía luchar en defensa propia. No le llevaría mucho tiempo el dejarlos a todos inconscientes. O al menos eso pensaba.

Yogi estaba entrenado para luchar contra Varuga y sus Poderes Contenidos, no eran para Civiles de Nivel Humano. El Teniente rubio no tenía ninguno de los conocimientos de las calles que estos tres chicos tenían. Si bien se las arregló para esquivar y devolver unos pocos golpes, sus dos oponentes se las arreglaron para conseguir un par de golpes fuertes cuando encontraron la oportunidad al pillarle con la guardia baja.

Liúm agarró a Yogi e intentó contenerlo mientras Doro intentaba clavarle un cuchillo. En un instante de pura suerte, mientras Yogi intentaba liberarse del agarre de Liúm, su codo dio en la hoja del cuchillo mientras Doro se acercaba. Yogi apenas se estremeció cuando dio contra su brazo, rasgando la tela y la carne hacia abajo a través de su camiseta a rayas, y bajó hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros de la muñeca antes de que el cuchillo fuese quitado limpiamente de la mano de Doro y tirándolo a través del callejón. Doro parpadeó, había intentado atacar el costado de Yogi. Se estremeció un poco cuando el rubio de ojos violetas se giró hacia él.

"¿Qué diablos? Ni siquiera le pasó, ¿verdad?" murmuró Touzoku.

"¿No creéis que dos contra uno es un poco injusto?" preguntó Gareki casualmente, atrayendo la atención de Touzoku de vuelta a él, en lugar de a la pelea.

"¿Preocupado por tu amigo?" preguntó Touzoku.

Gareki resopló con una carcajada y miró hacia la lucha "En realidad, si supieseis quien es, todos estaríais corriendo de miedo" Gareki se estiró hacia su cuello y agarró la muñeca del otro chico, tan fuerte como pudo. El propio agarre del asaltante se aflojó, permitiendo a Gareki que lo empujase hacia atrás "Deberías simplemente dejarle ir como dije" advirtió.

De repente, una sombra negra se abalanzó desde la parte superior del callejón, causando que todos se congelasen y mirasen hacia arriba "¿Qué diablos fue eso?" exclamó Doro.

"MIERDA, ¡casi me olvido del Varuga!" exclamó Yogi, soltándose por sí mismo del agarre que tenía Liúm en su camiseta.

"¡¿Qué Varuga?!" exclamó Gareki "¡Pensaba que solo me estabas siguiendo por hacerlo!"

Yogi rápidamente soltar al lado de Gareki "No hay tiempo de explicaciones, un callejón como este no es lugar para luchar contra un Varuga, ¡aunque sea uno menor!" dijo, agarrando la muñeca de Gareki con sus manos.

Gareki se congeló, mirando fijamente el rostro de Yogi "Yogi…" jadeó. Gareki estaba acostumbrado a ver al rubio cubierto de arañazos y magulladuras de sus peleas contra los Varuga, y las que había recibido de sus agresores actuales eran de menor importancia en comparación. Sin embargo, el parche médico de la mejilla de Yogi estaba colgando precariamente en su sitio "Diablos, no estás en condiciones de luchar contra un Varuga de ninguna manera, ¡nos vamos de aquí, ahora!" Yogi parpadeó confundido por la última declaración de Gareki, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, los otros muchachos dejaron escapar un grito sobresaltado.

"Demasiado tarde" Yogi y Gareki suspiraron al unísono, mirándose el uno al otro antes ded volver su atención a la escena que tenía lugar frente a ellos.

Gareki parpadeó, era sin duda un Varuga menor, y una de las bestias a las que Yogi podía derrotar por su cuenta con poco esfuerzo "Estaban dispuestos a matarnos hace un momento, y ahora sus vidas dependen de que no huyamos" murmuró, intentando no deleitarse con la ironía. Malandrines o no, era el trabajo de Yogi el proteger a la gente de esos monstruos.

Doro se lanzó a través del callejón, tratando de agarrar su cuchillo. Al darse cuenta del movimiento, el Varuga cambió su atención del combatiente de Circus al adolescente "¿Yogi…?" Gareki dirigió su atención al rubio, preguntándose por lo que iba a suceder. Si Yogi no se movía, los demás serían fácilmente asesinados. Si el parche se caía, era como si todos estuviesen muertos.

"Ah, bueno" suspiró Yogi, frotándose la parte trasera de su cabeza con una mano y arrastrando el dedo índice de la otra mano para recolocar su parche "Supongo que no puedo evitarlo" frunció el ceño.

"Entonces, ¿a qué estás esperando? ¿A Navidad?" preguntó Gareki.

Yogi suspiró "Te lo dije antes, Gareki-kun. No quiero ver a mis amigos heridos. Dejárselos al Varuga va en contra de todo lo que represento, pero casi parece justificado"

Gareki parpadeó. Siempre había sabido que Yogi era tan sobre protector como cariñoso con él, pero nunca esperó escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca del rubio. Casi sonaba más como algo… "Maldita sea" exclamó Gareki "Idiota, ¡¿desde cuándo no te has cambiado el parche?!"

"¿Eh?" Yogi miró a Gareki, entonces sacudió la cabeza. Gareki casi pudo ver a Yogi luchando contra el 'demonio' de Pelo Plateado que ocasionalmente se apoderaba de su esbelto cuerpo. Yogi puso una mano en su frente y parpadeó "¿Qué estoy diciendo…?" preguntó "Eso no es para nada como soy…"

Gareki dejó salir un suave suspiro de alivio, contento de saber que el ángel de pelo dorado estaba todavía con el control "Bueno, ¿vas a hacer algo o no?"

Doro dejó escapar un grito de horror mientras que el Varuga quitaba el cuchillo de su mano tan fácilmente como Yogi lo hizo "Bien, ¡hagamos esto!" dijo Yogi, lamiéndose los labios, un destello por el combate parpadeando en sus ojos. El rubio juntó las palmas de su mano, y luego bajó ambas hacia el suelo "¡DORNEN KISTE!"

Las vides de rosas salieron disparadas desde el suelo, envolviendo a Doro, Liúm, Touzoku y el Varuga, todos en una maraña, alzándolos a todos del suelo "Un poco demasiado, ¿no crees?" preguntó Gareki.

Yogi sonrió "Hey, funcionó, ¿verdad?" se acercó para luchar contra el Varuga, los otros chicos estaban demasiado asustados para moverse "Ahora, librémonos de este y volvamos al Barco"

"¿El Barco?" preguntó Liúm.

"¿No me digas?" preguntó Doro.

Las espadas de Yogi aparecieron en sus manos, una luz intensa las rodeaba. Había una mirada de lastima en sus ojos mientras miraba a su objetivo "Tuviste un buen paseo" dijo a la criatura "y sé que estás hambriento" podía saber con solo mirar que el monstruo había cambiado hacia menos de una semana, y estaba cazando por comida para obtener energía y alcanzar su total potencial "Tu sufrimiento acaba ahora" dijo tranquilamente. Gareki se quedó en silencio, nunca había visto a Yogi encargarse de un Varuga antes. Yogi cerró los ojos, mientras daba su tradicional discurso de "Príncipe Brillante", antes de acabar con un "Luchemos", abrió los ojos y le dijo a la criatura "¡Teniente Yogi del Segundo Barco de Circus está aquí! Cierra los ojos y duerme para siempre"

"¡¿Estás con Circus?!" exclamaron los tres chicos mientras Yogi embestía con su espada contra la criatura.

"Os dije que habríais echado a correr si supieseis quien era" dijo Gareki, apoyado contra una de las paredes.

El cuerpo del Varuga desapareció con la misma luz azul que había rodeado las armas de Yogi, cuando la criatura se desvaneció así lo hicieron las espadas. Antes de que alguien pudiese decir o hacer algo más, Gareki sintió una mano palmear su hombro "¡Teniente de Circus, Yogi, buen trabajo! ¡La Fuerza de Seguridad se encargará de las cosas desde aquí!" dijo una voz.

Todos se giraron para encontrar a un pequeño grupo de Oficiales de la Fuerza de Seguridad tras Gareki "Bueno, hoy se pone cada vez mejor, ¿no?" se quejó Gareki.

"Voy a tener que pediros a todos que vengáis a la comisaría para ser interrogados" les informó el oficial que tenía su mano en el hombro de Gareki.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hirato-san va a matarme" se preocupó Yogi, mientras que él y Gareki se sentaban en las incómodas sillas de plástico del vestíbulo de la Estación de Fuerzas de Seguridad. Tan pronto como los oficiales supieron que Gareki estaba relacionado con Circus, y vieron la obvia herida de cuchillo en el brazo de Yogi, la cual había sido vendada con el botiquín de primeros auxilios de la estación, el Capitán del Segundo Barco fue llamado para que viniese a recoger a Gareki y Yogi.

"¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo en ese callejón, de todos modos?" preguntó Gareki irritado "¡Tendrías que haberme dejado cuando te lo dije!"

"¡No podía irme y dejar que te hiriesen!" protestó Yogi "Además, Hirato-san me envió a buscarte. No mucho después de que te fueses, recibió la noticia de que había habido actividad en esta área que parecía coincidir con un Varuga. Por alguna razón, los Varugas se afanan contigo y Nai cuando estáis cerca, así que quería que me asegurase de que estuvieses bien y te llevase de vuelta al Barco"

Gareki soltó un tranquilo 'Humph' y alejó la mirada. Suponía que era una respuesta suficientemente buena, pero no estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo. Un incómodo silencio cayó entre ellos por un momento.

"¿Yogi…?" empezó finalmente Gareki. Había decidido averiguar qué sabía Yogi, el rubio siempre era honesto con él "¿Quién tiene mi viejo móvil?"

"¿Eh?" parpadeó Yogi.

"¡Se lo llevaron junto a mi pistola cuando me llevaron a bordo del barco!" le recordó Gareki "¿Quién lo tiene ahora?" ignoró las miradas curiosas de los tres asaltantes anteriores. Si escuchar a alguien más era el único modo de convencerles de que sus acusaciones eran equivocadas, entonces que así sea.

"No lo sé, Gareki-kun" respondió Yogi "Si Hirato-san no lo tiene todavía, quizás fue tirado cuando tu historial fue borrado de las Fuerzas de Seguridad"

Gareki gruñó "Me dijeron que no tenía más remedio que renunciar a él porque algunas aplicaciones que tenía eran ilegales. ¡Sin embargo, nunca di permiso para que cualquiera pudiese usarlo para cualquier cosa!"

"Nadie necesita permiso para usar una evidencia una vez que se ha entregado en lo que respecta a un caso determinado, Gareki" se escuchó la voz de Hirato. Gareki y Yogi se giraron para ver al Capitán del Segundo Barco de pie en la puerta.

"¡H-Hirato-san!" gimió Yogi, ya sus ojos empezando a lagrimear de nuevo.

"Oh, por el amor de Dios, ni siquiera ha empezado a gritarte todavía" se quejó Gareki, cruzándose de brazos "Deberías estar avergonzado, llorando como un niño a tu edad"

"Eso es cruel, Gareki-kun" Yogi hizo un puchero.

Hirato se acercó a los dos chicos. Se detuvo y se inclinó ante el oficial detrás del escritorio "Lo siento mucho por los problemas que mis 'niños' os han causado" se disculpó con su habitual sonrisa de suficiencia.

"¡Deja de llamarme así!" objetó Gareki.

Hirato intentó no reírse por la reacción de Gareki. Tenía que mantener la compostura en público, después de todo "Gareki" le llamó, dirigiendo su atención al adolescente de pelo negro. Gareki le dio un 'Humph', y alejó la mirada. Hirato cerró los ojos y suspiró. Usando la gema al final de su bastón, cogió al pequeño cuervo por debajo de la barbilla y obligó al muchacho a mirarle de nuevo. Si Gareki iba a comportarse como un adolescente rebelde, entonces Hirato estaba más que dispuesto a dar un paso al frente y adoptar el papel de padre firme que sabía que el chico necesitaba "¿No te dije que no te metieses en ningún problema y que yo tuviese que venir personalmente a recogerte?" preguntó "Tú y yo vamos a tener una larga charla cuando estemos de vuelta en el Barco. No sé de qué se trata todo esto, pero ya que te escuché preguntar sobre ello, te diré esto. Tu historial con las Fuerzas de Seguridad ha sido borrado, todos los cargos retirados, como prometí. Sin embargo, tengo la única copia existente de esos archivos, para asegurarme de que nadie intenta reabrir ningún caso que quizás te involucre, o si lo hacen, pueda asegurarme de que no se convierta en algo que te implique. En cuanto a tu teléfono y pistola, me vi obligado a entregarlos como parte de mi informe sobre la muerte de Mine-sama, afirmando que los encontramos en alguien que había estado allí esa noche" Hirato movió su bastón a la mejilla de Gareki, lo giró y gentilmente acarició la joya contra la palma de su mano, sin que sus ojos dejasen ni una sola vez los del adolescente "Fue solamente para ese caso que fue autorizado como evidencia, a pesar de todo. Si está siendo usado para algo más, es sin mi conocimiento, y puedo asegurarte que lo miraré y lo detendré"

Gareki miró a Hirato durante un momento, en silencio, entonces giró la cabeza "Maldito cuatro ojos" se quejó.

Hirato suspiró, después de haber usado ese tono tan severo con el chico enfrente de los matones encerrados temporalmente en una celda cercana, no le sorprendía que Gareki estuviese irritado con él, era un duro golpe en el orgullo del pelinegro. El capitán dirigió entonces su atención al rubio, que había estado sentado en silencio hasta ese momento, esperando su propia regañina "Yogi, aunque debo felicitarte por encargarte del Varuga rápidamente" intentó ignorar el hecho de que el hombre de 21 años se estremeció cuando su nombre fue mencionado. Gareki se había tomado la autoridad de Hirato directamente con más tranquilidad, pero eso, también, era de esperarse "No recuerdo darte autorización para pelear contra civiles" agarró la muñeca de Yogi y tiró el brazo del Teniente de modo que pudiese ver la venda recorriéndolo desde el codo hasta la muñeca. Ya había empezado a mancharse de rojo por la sangre "Esto claramente no es de un Varuga" suspiró Hirato, haciendo nota mental de que tendría que hacer que el Dr. Akari lo curase rápidamente "¿Qué pasó?"

Yogi alejó la mirada. Se veía exactamente igual a cómo se sentía: como un niño siendo regañado. Antes de poder responder, sin embargo, Gareki intervino "¡Fue un malentendido!" todos dirigieron su atención hacia Gareki "Esos tipos" señaló con la cabeza a los tres adolescentes encerrados tras los barrotes "son viejos amigos míos"

"Pensé que no creías en la amistad" preguntó Hirato, todavía sosteniendo el brazo herido de Yogi.

Gareki miró al capitán, quién alzó una ceja pero decidió quedarse en silencio "Como estaba diciendo, son viejos 'amigos' míos" esta vez puso un poco de énfasis en la palabra para asegurarse de que Hirato le entendía "Escucharon que un puñado de personas que figuraban en los contactos de mi antiguo móvil estaba siendo arrestados, y vinieron a preguntarme sobre eso. Yogi apareció y entraron en pánico, pensando que estaba allí por ellos. Pero antes de que pudiéramos asegurarles lo contrario, el Varuga apareció. Doro intentó pelear con un cuchillo, pero Yogi se puso en medio. Simplemente quedó atrapado en un fuego cruzado cuando lo atrapó con sus espinas" volvió la mirada hacia Yogi, y el rubio se mordió el labio inferior y asintió con la cabeza con comprensión cuando vio y entendió la mirada de 'mantén la boca cerrada' en esos ojos azules. Gareki sonrió, volviendo entonces su atención a Hirato "Como él dijo, un callejón no es lugar para pelear contra un Varuga"

Hirato suspiró y asintió, finalmente renunciando al agarre en el brazo de Yogi "Ya veo, supongo que tiene sentido. Muy bien, chicos, coged vuestras cosas y vámonos. Las reparaciones se han hecho, el Barco está listo para despegar, y las ovejas tendrán la cena en la mesa antes de que volvamos" Hirato dirigió su atención al oficial tras el escritorio "Asumo que todo está aclarado aquí"

El oficial asintió "No estaban diciéndonos nada hasta que apareció" dijo "Nos aseguraremos de encargarnos de estos tres. Los padres de Touzoku están de camino para recogerle ahora, todavía estamos intentando contactar con las familias de los otros dos"

Hirato asintió y se quitó el sombrero ante el oficial "Ya veo, gracias, y de nuevo, mis más sinceras disculpas por la conmoción"

El oficial sonrió y despidió a Hirato, Gareki y Yogi saliendo del edificio "Trillado Petulante Bastardo" murmuró por lo bajo una vez que estuvo seguro de que el Capitán estaba fuera del alcance de su oído.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de cenar, Gareki y Yogi estaban ambos sentados en la habitación de Yogi. Hirato había hecho los arreglos de vuelta al Barco para que el Dr. Akari se encontrase con ellos para comprobar las lesiones que cualquiera de los dos tuviese. Hirato sabía que había más en la historia de lo que Gareki le había contado, pero se negaba a presionar con más preguntas. Mientras ambos regresasen a casa a salvo, Gareki podía guardarse cualquier secreto que quisiese.

"Oye, Gareki-kun" murmuró Yogi tímidamente mientras esperaban al Dr. Akari.

"¿Qué?" gruñó Gareki, después de haberse casi dormido apoyado contra la pared.

"Gracias por no decirle a Hirato-san lo que realmente pasó" dijo Yogi. Sabía que estaría en problemas si Hirato hubiese descubierto que había desafiado a los chicos directamente. Estaba consciente de lo que casi permite que suceda cuando el Varuga llegó al lugar y sabía que los tendría sobre él si alguien siquiera se enteraba de que casi había eludido sus deberes en un caso de fría venganza. Del mismo modo, Gareki sabía, o más bien, no quería siquiera imaginar lo que el Dr. Akari le había a Yogi si se revelase que justo antes de ese momento Yogi casi pierde el parche de la alergia.

Gareki se encogió de hombros "Lo que sea" dijo, acariciando un mechón de pelo negro para alejarlo de su rostro "Como estuve intentando decirle a esos tipos… No soy un soplón"


End file.
